A Vengeful Miko
by PathedyofManners
Summary: During a battle with Naraku, Inuyasha is killed. Now, with no one to protect her, Naraku is after Kagome. She jumps into the well to escape, but instead of ending up at the shrine in her era, the well takes her to Middle Earth. LotrIuyasha. ABANDONED
1. Default Chapter

**No Title Yet**

**potatoofdoom**

**Rating**: PG

**Pairings**: I'm planning on making this a Kagome/Legolas fic.

**Summary**: During a battle with Naraku, Inuyasha is killed. Now, with no one to protect her, Naraku is after Kagome. She jumps into the well to escape, but instead of ending up at the shrine in her era, the well takes her to Middle Earth. LOTR/Inuyasha crossover

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

**A/N**: This is my first fic so please be gentle. Don't forget to review. No Flames please.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

They walked along the forest path silently, each seemingly deep in thought. They were an interesting pair.

The smaller one was a woman, obviously human, with slight curves and petite features. She had long black hair, reaching down toward the middle of her back and large, soul full brown eyes. She wore a short green skirt paired with a white top with green trim. She was beautiful in a happy, innocent way.

Walking to the side of the young woman was a tall, handsome youth. He was thin, but it was obvious he was strong by the way he carried the oversized yellow backpack in his hands. He was wearing a fire red haori and a sword with a much worn hilt at his hip. He had long, shining silver hair, and miraculous amber eyes. The sharp claws on his fingers and dog ears on top of his head signified him as hanyou.

"What do you think happened to them?" the girls asked the figure beside her, pretty features not marred by a frown.

"I can't tell Kagome," said Inuyasha distractedly, "I smell blood though, coming from the direction of the well."

They had been looking for their companions for three days, ever since they had left the camp to scout out a safer and more comfortable place to stay the night. When Sango, Miroku, and Shippo didn't come back when they said they would, Kagome and Inuyasha went to look for them. They couldn't be found anywhere in the area, and Kagome suggested tat they go back to Kaede's village and ask her if she had any thoughts on what course of action should be taken. Kaede thought that Naraku might be the reason behind the disappearance of the tajiya, monk, and kitsune, and so now Kagome and Inuyasha were looking for Naraku. So far, they had no luck.

"The well?" Kagome asked puzzled. No one even went near the well, save herself and Inuyasha, and then only to go to Kagomes era for some necessary test or supplies.

"Yes, that is what I said!" Inuyasha snapped

"Osuwari."

"Oy! What was that for wench?!" Inuyasha yelled accusingly at Kagome.

"You don't need to take that tone with me. I am just as concerned as you are, even if you don't like to show it. If we are going to find them, we have to work together!" Kagome stated angrily.

"Feh," was her only reply, though Inuyasha had mellowed considerably.

The pair continued walking in silence and soon came up to a clearing, usually empty of anything except an old well in the center, but today a lone person stood beside the well, gazing calmly into its depths.

Inuyasha's ayes suddenly widened and quickly told to Kagome to get behind him, all the while drawing his sword and lowering into a defensive stance

"Oh Inuysha, how nice of you to finally join me," said the figure by the well in a deep, sinister voice," I was just having a pleasant chant with you companions, and now I get to meet you. What a wonderful day this is turning out to be."

"What did you do to our friends?!" Inuyasha demanded, brandishing his sword dangerously.

"I did nothing," Naraku said with a grotesque smile, "We were just playing a little game. They hid, and if I found them I would kill them. It was a shame though we didn't get to finish our game. You see, they jumped into this well here. No doubt they are lying dead on the bottom."

Kagome was shocked. 'Why did they jump into the well? They knew it would only work for me and Inuyasha.'

"You're lying!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh I assure you, I am not lying," Naraku said, still wearing that grotesque smile.

Inuyasha didn't want to believe, couldn't believe, that such a thing had happened to his friends. He suddenly couldn't hold back anymore and charged. Before he was halfway to Naraku, he collapsed in excruciating pain.

Kagome gasped an expression of pure horror on her face. Naraku had impaled Inuyasha with a tentacle, straight through the stomach. She saw Inuyasha pause for a moment, swaying slightly, before collapsing. Kagome rushed towards him, wanting desperately to do something, to help, but she already knew it would be no use. He was already dead. One hit from Naraku, and Inuyasha was dead.

Greif hit Kagome so suddenly, in full force, and she wanted to lie down next to Inuyasha and die with him, but that wouldn't help anyone. She had to avenge his death. She had to kill Naraku for Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and all the other people whose lives were destroyed because of him. But she wouldn't let her thirst for vengeance take over either. She wasn't near strong enough yet to kill him. He had destroyed Inuyasha in one hit; Kagome definitely wouldn't present a challenge.

Kagome stood up suddenly and made a dash for the well. She wasn't fast enough. Naraku grabbed her wrist hard and pulled her towards himself. When she resisted, he gripped hr arm tighter and a sickening crunch was heard as Kagome arm broke under the pressure. Kagome cried out, but still tried to resist, but her strength was failing fast. He was too powerful for her. She gave in to him finally and Naraku pulled Kagome up close to him.

Kagome was searching frantically for some means of escape, but there were none. "Now you are mine, miko. There is no possible way for you to escape and no one able to save you."

She had to distract him somehow. Her bow and arrows she had foolishly left at Kaede's hut thinking that Inuyasha would be able to help her if anything went wrong, and even if she did have her weapons, it would be unlikely that they would help much in this situation. There was only thing she could, but it was risky and she didn't even know if it would work.

Kagome lifted her uninjured arm and placed her hand in the center of his forehead. Before Naraku had a chance to react or catch on to what she was doing, she blasted him with as much purifying energy as she could. Naraku released Kagome and reeled back, grasping his forehead in agony. Kagome took this chance to escape and made another dash for the well. Naraku lashed out at her with his tentacles, creating two large gashes, one on her upper right arm and left thigh.

Kagome cried out against the pain but pushed herself forward. Reaching the well, she threw herself over the edge. In her weakness and relief in getting away, she barely noticed that the light coming from the well was yellow instead of the usual blue.

Kagome felt her feet hit solid ground and grabbed the rungs of the ladder and began climbing. The effort was almost too much, as she was already weak from her wounds, but she forced herself to continue. She needed to get help.

She reached the top after a climb that seemed more like hours rather than the half a minute or so it actually was. She climbed out of the well and sat on the lip of the well to rest. While she rested she looked around. What she saw was not the familiar, dusty inferior of the well house, but trees.

Before slipping into unconsciousness Kagome had a brief glimpse of four, shocked faces.

* * *

Well, there's the fist chapter. I'm probably going to go through it and edit it later, but this is it for right now. 


	2. Meetings

Kagome woke up feeling sore and confused.

She was lying on her back on the ground, with a blanket covering her body up to her neck. She still had her eyes closed, as it gave her a headache trying to open them, and was trying to remember how she got where she was. She remembered walking through the woods with Inuyasha, looking for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, and then they came to the clearing where the well stood. Then there was a battle with Naraku…NARAKU!

Kagome sat up suddenly, wincing from the pain. She remembered the rest now. Inuyasha was killed and Kagome fought with Naraku. She was overcome by a sense of grief and loss. She had loved Inuyasha, but then Naraku had killed him, along with the rest of her friends. She vowed she would have her revenge and kill him in return.

Kagome then noticed the bandages around her leg, and the roughly shaped sling that embraced her arm. She wondered who had taken the time to care for her. Kagome resolved then that she would not allow anyone to get close to her again, at least until she took care of Naraku. She banished all thoughts of grief and Inuyasha from her mind. She had only one thing to focus on: getting revenge. Her expression hardened as she wiped all other emotions away.

Kagome looked up right into the faces of her saviors. They were the same people who she saw when she climbed out of the well. They stared at her, and she returned the favor.

She took this time to study these people. They were all males, and very small. From the back they may have looked like children but, despite their small features, it was easy to tell they were more mature by looking at their faces. The first one had brown hair and blue eyes, and wore a curious golden chain around his neck. The next one was larger than the others, but less noticeable. Next to him were the two others that seemed like brothers, and had mischievous glints in their eyes. None of them wore shoes, and all wore identical expressions of curiosity.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes until the silence became uncomfortable. Kagome said the first thing that came to mind: "Hello," in Japanese. Now the other four just looked confused. Then Kagome understood. She obviously wasn't in Japan anymore, Feudal era or her time, and so it would make sense that they didn't speak Japanese. She decided to try once more in English. "Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi."

This time they seemed to understand. Their expressions cleared. "My name is Frodo." said the first one. "This here is Sam," he continued, gesturing to the slightly bigger one," And these two are Merry and Pippin." He pointed to the other two.

Kagome nodded in acknowledgement and then asked "Which one of you addressed my wounds?" "I did, miss," spoke Sam hesitantly.

Kagome's eyes softened slightly but she betrayed no emotions. "Thank you Sam, I can not thank you enough."

"I need no thanks miss, but may I ask you how you got them, the wounds, if it isn't too much trouble," Sam asked.

"I was in a fight and that is all you need to know Mister Sam. I suggest you mind your own business," Kagome replied coldly

Sam flushed, embarrassed, and looked away muttering, "Sorry."

"Where are we?" Kagome asked the hobbits while looking around once more.

Frodo frowned, looking at the girl curiously. She must really not be from somewhere else if she didn't know. "We are in Middle Earth, near the town of Bree," he replied.

Kagome's eyes widened for a second before she nodded once before resuming her task of looking around the camp. Her eyes lit on a bow and arrows and she picked them up, running her hands over them, checking for weight and balance. "May I use this?" she asked them still inspecting the bow. Frodo nodded. None of the hobbits really knoew how to use it, but the brought it along in case.

Frodo suddenly had an idea. This person obviously didn't know where she was going, and it would be helpful to have another companion traveling with them, especially if that companion knew how to use a weapon. "Would you like to journey with us a little ways Kagome, at least until we reach Bree?" he asked

Kagome stared at him a few second, as if considering something. It certainly would help her find out more about where she was, and maybe someone they meet on the journey could help her get back home. She hesitated a moment before replying firmly " Alright, I will travel with you for a while."


	3. Suspicions

Okay, here is Chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait. There really isn't any good excuse for it, but I am so sorry, and I hope you can forgive me!

**

* * *

****A Vengeful Miko**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome sat lazily on a rock, gazing without emotion at the four hobbits as they consumed yet another meal, or what they fondly referred to as 'second breakfast.'

This was the groups second day on the road to Bree, and Kagome didn't think that she could be anymore surprised at the hobbits' eating habits. The third time that they insisted on stopping yesterday, Kagome was sure that they had already eaten more than enough of their fill, and just wanted to take a small 'potty break.' She could never have been more wrong. They had proceeded to take out another whole meal, and stop in the middle of the road the eat it. She simply eyed them dispassionately for a moment before sighing and sinking down on a nearby rock to wait. Kagome was appalled, and somewhat amazed, but she was no longer surprised.

Besides these regular breaks every two hours or so, they walked at a fairly steady pace, and if what the traveler they had passed a while back was correct, they should reach Bree by nightfall. Providing the hobbits would stop eating all the food and hurry up.

The meals did serve Kagome in some ways though. She got a chance to rest after the walk, and to ask questions about Middle Earth. Normally, she would have easily been able to keep up with the mild paced hobbits after walking around Japan with Inuyasha, but she was still injured, and traveling did not heal her by any means. While she rested, she asked Frodo questions. She learned about the shire and the different races and where they lived. She sensed that the hobbits really loved the Shire, which confused her. Why did they leave if they loved it so much? Why go to Bree? When she asked, all she got was one evasive answer after another. After awhile she stopped trying.

Kagome popped abruptly out of her musings when she saw Frodo fidget and play with the chain around his neck. He had been doing that a lot lately, and whenever he would catch her staring at him he would wriggle around uncomfortably and look away. It was odd, and Kagome was starting to think that whatever was on that chain might have something to do with the hobbits leaving the Shire. She noticed that whenever Sam, Merry, or Pippin thought no one was looking, they would steal shifty glances at the chain around Frodo's neck, and then quickly look away again, as if afraid of corruption.

Still, no matter how hard she thought, Kagome could not possibly fathom what could lie on that chain. It could not possibly be as important as the burden that she herself carried, that of the Shikon No Tama, which she carried around her own neck.

While Kagome was pondering yet again, the hobbits must have packed up, for when she looked up, they were ready to continue on their journey. This time, with a lot less stops if Kagome had anything to do with it.

Six hours and three stops later (Kagome was unsuccessful at nudging the group along), the party reached the gates of Bree. As they approached, a small window flew open and a gruff, suspicious looking man peered out at them. "What do you want, and where do you come from?" he asked curiously. "We are travelers, journeying east of here, but can go no further tonight. We make for an inn and a warm place to spend the night." announced Frodo, stepping forward. The man stared for a moment more before disappearing from the window and reappearing a moment later as the gate opened.

"Pardon my asking questions," the man said, ushering them in, "but there be queer folk around lately, and it's my job to inquire about these things, you see." Kagome noticed the uneasy glances that the hobbits exchanged at this, and narrowed her eyes. "What 'queer folk' are you talking about sir?" she asked coldly. "Well, there's been talk around these parts about a man in black atop a black horse riding about, scaring people half to death," replied the man simply. Kagome noticed Frodo's flinch when he heard this, and her curiosity was only ignited further, but she decided to let it go now, and save it for another time. "Thank you sir, we'll be going now," she said, before walking off and leading the hobbits the building that must be the inn.

The building had a sign on it saying 'The Prancing Pony' and only an inn would have a name like that. As they entered, they were greeted by a large, jovial man in an apron saying "Good evening. I'm Barliman Butterbur. What may you be wanting?" "I am Frodo Underhill, and I would like room for myself and my companions," spoke Frodo. Now Kagome was even more sure that something was wrong. Why would Frodo give a false name? Nevertheless, the man agreed and told them that rooms were ready if they wanted to go up now, or they could go into the common room for drinks and food. The group decided to go into the common room; Kagome to observe and the hobbits to drink.

Sitting at a table, Kagome was very relaxed, except that a man shrouded in a cloak kept staring at her, and she didn't like it. He didn't necessarily have hostile a hostile aura, but it wasn't very nice either, and rather protective feeling. She could practically feel his eyes burning holes into her head. She shot him a menacing glare from across the room before resuming listening to Merry and Pippin discussing a farewell party for a man named Bilbo. As they were getting to a particularly interesting part of the story, Frodo suddenly jumped onto the table and started singing and dancing, much to the amusement of the onlookers.

This whole situation was very, very fishy. Even by Kagome's standards.

Frodo was getting more and more careless, and a made a particularly stupid jump into the air, landing on a table, and then, to the astonishment to all, vanished. Just before he vanished Kagome noticed that he had slipped a ring on. A ring that was on a chain around his neck. And it made him invisible. A huge commotion ensued as the crowd looked for him. Several minutes later, Frodo still nowhere in sight, she managed to herd the other hobbits out of the crowd, and into a more quiet area by the hall way. Frodo was there leaning against a wall, looking petrified and ashamed. Kagome kneeled down, looked into his face and said "I think you have some explaining to do."

Right before being slammed hard into the wall.

* * *

Thank everyone so much for the reviews! I honestly did not think that I would get any at all. Every one that I read makes me so happy and brightens my day. I love you all!

Sorry once again for the delay. I'm trying to update at least once a month, if not every two weeks, or whenever inspiration strikes. Unfortunately, inspirations strikes slowly.

Most reviewers want a Kagome/Legolas pairing it seems. I'll give it another chapter or two and get more reviews though, just to be sure. If you want a Kag/Ar or a Kag/Leg/Ar, you better start voting!

If there is anything you think that I could improve upon, or if you have any questins about the story, please tell me in a review.


	4. Strider and Black Riders

**A Vengeful Miko**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome gasped in pain and surprise as her back met the hard, wooden wall. She stared at the man holding her against the wall trying to sense his aura, and figure out why it seemed so familiar. The man glared at her, using one hand to keep her pinned to the wall, and the other to hold a knife to her throat. She heard the hobbits yelling for the man to let go of her, and she saw them brandishing their daggers wildly. She simply looked at the man expressionlessly, searching his face. Kagome would have slapped her forehead, except it didn't seem to be an appropriate thing to do at the moment. She realized why this man seemed so familiar; he was the same one that had been staring at her across the common room.

The man glared at her for a few more moments, wiggling the cold metal against her neck menacingly, before asking: "Who are you?" "I could ask the same to you," Kagome answered defiantly, looking into his eyes. This just seemed to infuriate the man further, and he shook her, moving the knife closer so that it cut into her skin, making a thin red line of blood across her neck. "Answer me!" he snarled. "What business of it is yours? On what grounds do you question me?" She inquired calmly.

He didn't have to answer her question, in fact, he could have hacked her head off right there, but something told him to wait; it might be worth it to see what happens. "I have promised to protect them," he stated simply. At this, Frodo stepped forward. "Who binds you to this?" he asked, cautiously, still not entirely trusting of this mysterious stranger. The man looked now at the hobbits. "Gandalf," he said truthfully.

Frodo took a step closer, all caution forgotten. "Gandalf sent you?" Frodo asked, wide eyed "Why has he sent you, and why can't he come himself?" "He has matters elsewhere to attend to, and he asked me to come in his stead, and guide you to Rivendell," he replied. The hobbits all nodded apparently thinking it an acceptable answer, and visibly relaxed.

Kagome, on the other hand, still against the wall, was getting more and more fed up with this. She needed to know what was going on. It was bad enough that there was a knife being held to her throat by a mysterious man, but now she was apparently stuck in the middle of some big, suspicious…thing, and she didn't even know what was going on! "It would be rather nice if someone could tell me exactly what is going on here" she said suddenly, startling everyone. They jumped and looked at her, as if they had forgotten she was there.

Sam, remembering the situation Kagome was in, looked to the man pleadingly. "Please sir," he begged, "don't harm Kagome. She has been our companion the last few days, and has agreed to travel with us for awhile. If she wanted to harm us, she could have done so many times." The man looked suspiciously at Kagome for a moment before reluctantly letting go of her and removing the knife from her neck. After taking a moment to steady herself, she bowed to Sam. "Sam," she said, "This is the second time you have helped me. I cannot even begin to thank you." Sam only blushed and turned away. The man was still looking at her suspiciously when she turned to him. "I still do not understand what is happening, but my companions trust you, and that will have to be enough for me." She stated. The man nodded once before replying, "I will have to say the same to you. I do not trust you completely, but if what the hobbits say is true, than my doubt may be unfounded, but it is not safe to trust everyone these days," then as if in an afterthought he said, "you may call me Strider." "Well met, Strider," Kagome said, bowing to him. "And to you, Kagome," he replied, also bowing. The hobbits watched the exchanged in confusion, but it quickly dissipated when Kagome said, "Let us retire to our room, and then perhaps you could all explain to me what is going on." They agreed, and Kagome turned and began leading the way up the stairs, to their room.

When they entered the room, Strider began to walk around the room, peering into the closet, under beds, and in the shadows. Kagome observed him as he inspected the room. "There is no one there to overhear us, you don't need to look," she told him. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "And how do you know this?" he questioned in a voice heavy with suspicion. She shrugged. "Feel free to look, but there will not be any one hiding in the shadows." The ranger ignored her, and continued his search, but gave up and sat down on a chair by the fire after finding nothing.

"I believe we should hear your story first, Kagome, just so that we can be positive that we aren't telling you anything that we shouldn't," suggested Merry, who was now sitting on a on a rug on the floor. Kagome looked to the other group members for conformation. They all agreed. She allowed a small sigh to escape her lips, but agreed that she would probably do the same in their shoes. She was about to begin her story with her missing friends, but she couldn't do it. Memories flickered through her mind; flashes of Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha. The last one was the reason she couldn't tell them. If she told them her story, she would have to relive his death, and what happened to her friends. She wasn't ready yet for that. She didn't think that she ever would be.

Kagome turned away from the hobbits and man so that they wouldn't see the sadness reflected in her eyes. She took a moment to get her emotions in control before speaking. "I cannot tell you where I come from, or how I got here, only that I cam to this Middle Earth by mistake, and I search for a way home. Maybe if I travel with you, I can find someone who can help me," was all she said. "Can you help us though? Do you have any skills that we may be able to use?" asked Strider curiously. She nodded. "I have some skill at archery, and I have some other powers that might prove useful to you, if you decide from now that I trustworthy," she answered.

Frodo was surprised to notice that the young woman's usually emotionless voice now had an undercurrent of deep sadness. Something must have happened that she was reluctant to speak of, and she seemed slightly desperate to join the group, if not to join their cause, then to at least find some way to get home, no matter what the cost. This decided him. As far as he was concerned, there was no reason why she should not join them, and she may even help. "I think she is trustworthy," he declared, looking around at his companions. "I agree," said Sam. "And so do we," spoke Pippin for himself and Merry. Strider was still looking at Kagome with his head cocked slightly to the side, considering. "You are welcome," he said, "but you may want to know our part of the story before deciding." Kagome nodded.

"I believe the story is Frodo's to tell," Strider said, looking across at the hobbit. Frodo took a deep breath before beginning. "Many years ago, my uncle Bilbo went on a journey, and came back with a golden ring. When Bilbo left, he gave me this ring. It can make the wearer invisible, and prolong our life, but only for its own sinister plan. Gandalf the Grey, a wizard, was the only one to realize it for what it is. It is the One Ring. It is the Ring that the Dark Lord Sauron forged for himself, so that he could rule Middle Earth. When he was defeated long ago, the ring was not destroyed, and as long as the ring lives on, so does his spirit. There is only one place where it can be destroyed, and that is Mount Doom, in Modor, a very dangerous place, far away. Sauron is now searching for the ring, so he can be all powerful, and he set his dark minions, the ring wraiths, to retrieve it for him. I alone cannot keep it safe, so I and my friends travel to Rivendell, an Elvish city, where it can be safe for a while."

Kagome took a minute to take in all this information. It seemed that the burden that Frodo carried was not less important than the one that she carried, as she once thought. She was now even more determined to join the group, and not only so that she could get home. She felt the need to help Frodo and the group, even just to share the burden. She looked up, only to find the group looking at her expectantly. "I will join your group if I may, and I will try to help in any way that I can," she said, looking at Frodo as she said this. He nodded, as he had expected this.

Strider spoke up: "Now that we have decided, there is a letter that Gandalf wanted me to give to you." He took out a piece of paper from his cloak and handed it to Frodo. Frodo looked at it for a moment before opening it. He read it through slowly, and explained what it said to the other members. "It says that he had some urgent business elsewhere, and that we can leave him a message here if we like. Also, it explains that Strider is trustworthy and that his real name is Aragorn."

"Now that everything is resolved, we should get some rest. We need to leave at first light tomorrow, and we will be traveling through out the day," Strider told them, standing up. The hobbits grumbled, but did as they were told, and Kagome followed silently. They didn't sleep in the beds, which were by the windows and the door, but instead in the small parlour room together by the fire. There had been rumors of men in black in the village that night, and it would be safer in the parlour than by the windows.

Kagome woke up early the next morning feeling edgy, and slightly afraid. She wasn't the only one apparently, as Frodo kept looking at the door s if something was going to burst it open any minute. Strider opened the bedroom door, and let he others enter with him. Windows had been forced open and beds ransacked. Everything else destroyed. They all knew what had happened: the black riders. They left soon after, gathering their packs and all the food they could carry.

Strider explained to the group that they were going to Weathertop. They should be safer there than another place, and they would be able to see all around. The trail was hard on the hobbits, who were heart broken that they were not going to be allowed any extra meals, but easier on Kagome. Her wounds had mostly healed due to her Miko abilities, and she no longer felt any pain. In fact, it was almost a relief to be traveling again. It was something familiar to her, and kept her mind on the trail, so she didn't have to dwell so much on the past.

They ran into several other travelers on the way, but not very many, as most were afraid to be on the road because of the shifty characters said to be there lately. It took them two days to reach Weathertop when the finally got there, and Strider said it would take two more to reach Rivendell. They were at Weathertop only to rest, and make sure they were not being followed, and nothing more. The next morning they would leave and be on their way.

They mad a small camp at the top of the hill, and settled down to rest. Frodo, Strider, and Kagome stood at the edge of the hill and looked around at the road below them. "Look," Frodo said suddenly, pointing downwards. Five black specks were moving slowly along the road. The riders were near.

The group made a small fire on hill so that they could cook their food, and they all crowded around it. Kagome was nervous. They riders were near. She hadn't encountered them yet, and didn't know what to expect, but from the way the other members described them, they were not anything to joke about. It got dark as night drew later, and the feeling only grew stronger. She tried not to let the others see her mood, but she couldn't help it. She was fidgety, and kept getting up to pace around the hill, looking down at the landscape. She was doing this when several tall, black figures became visible against the dark night sky. They walked slowly and silently up the hill, towards the camp.

Kagome backed up to tell the others, but they already seemed to know. Two other figures were already at the top, swords in hand. Kagome stared, wide eyed, before scrambling to reach her bow and arrows. She heard the hobbits and ranger draw their own weapons. The hobbits, unused to battle, shrank down in fear. Kagome drew her bow back farther, gathering her Miko powers. All of the figures drew into view now. There were five of them. Five ring wraiths, completely surrounded them.

Whew! This chapter took me a really long time to finish for some reason. The first page took me three hours! Everything after that came a lot faster, but that first page was crazy.

Anway…

I fixed the error in chapter two with the bow and arrows. In the first chapter I said that she didn't bring them, but in the second, it said that she had them with her. It's a mistake, but all fixed now! Thanks to iyfanatic for pointing that out.

Kagome/legolas is still winning, so if you want another pairing, vote. Also, If there are anyone has suggestions for the story, please tell me in a review.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added me to author alert of favorite story list. At least some people enjoy it and like it enough to keep reading. Thank you all!


	5. Injured Frodo and Rivendell

Well, I've finally finished the fifth chapter! I'm really sorry about how long it took, but I was having computer troubles, but as you can see, it's all better now!

So…here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Vengeful Miko**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome drew an arrow, pointing at the nearest figure. All five figures were now visible, and they stood at the edge of the hill staring at the party in the center, as if waiting for something. Kagome heard a low whimper from somewhere behind her, and identified the source of the noise to be Frodo. She risked a quick look, and was disturbed when she saw his pale complexion and the droplets of sweat on his forehead. His hand, the one not holding the sword, was on his chest pocket, the one holding the ring. She knew what he was thinking about. She just barely resisted the impulse to swear loudly. There was nothing she could do now. There was a battle on her hands, and she had to focus all of her energy on that.

Turning her head back around to look at the Ring Wraiths, she drew her bow tighter, focusing her energy on the arrow head. The wraiths started moving, taking slow steps toward the group. One. She heard strider shift restlessly. Two. It was all she could do not to yell at them to go faster. Three. They started charging.

Kagome released the arrow, and it found its target in the wraith's chest. Kagome was already firing another arrow at it when it hit the mark. The wraith screeched, an unearthly sound, and clutched at its chest. It retreated down the hill, but Kagome new it was far from dead. It was injured and scared off by her miko powers, but it would back sooner or later. She moved on to her next opponent, shooting arrows into it, until it too retreated.

At this point she paused to survey the battle. Strider was holding his own against one of the Ring Wraiths. Sometime during the fight he had picked up one of the flaming sticks from the fire, and was using it to ward off his opponent. Merry and Pippin were nearby, taking care of one wraith between the two of them. Where were Frodo and Sam? What about the last one? She felt a growing sense of dread as she looked desperately around the hill. There! Out of range of the fire light, she could barely make out several shapes. Fearing the worst, she started running towards them. As she neared, the vague shapes became clearer.

A Ring Wraith was walking towards something, its sword drawn, and Sam was making a futile effort to steer it away from whatever its goal was. She felt her blood run cold. She couldn't see Frodo, but she could guess what happened. He had put on the ring. Didn't he realize that the ring would draw the wraiths to him! The wraith stopped walking, and raised its word as if to stab at something. Kagome drew and arrow, still running. She aimed, and putting as much energy as she could into it, she fired. Her arrow hit, but it was too late. She heard a wail as the wraith impaled Frodo. "No,' she whispered. She was about to draw another arrow to impale the Ring Wraith, but it was already retreating, and it would be pointless to waist her arrows.

She walked slowly to where Frodo was. The others were already there, and Sam had somehow removed the rig from his friend's finger so that he was visible. Strider had taken care of the other wraiths so that they were no longer in danger. Sam had Frodo propped up against his shoulder, and the others were huddled around the two. Frodo was breathing shallowly, but looked to be unconscious. Strider was speaking, and none took any notice as she approached.

"He isn't dead yet, but he is in grave danger of being so. We must act with haste. We can reach Rivendell in a day and a half if we hurry. Once we are there, Frodo can get healing, if he still lives."

The hobbits nodded their heads, but Kagome saw they were confused, and not grasping the situation.

She spoke up. "I don't know that I can help, but let me try." Strider looked up into her eyes, and after a moment nodded once and stepped back. She took his place at Frodo's feet and called on her healing powers. She was vaguely aware of everyone staring at her, but continued working. She looked up when she finished. "Did you fix it?" Strider asked. She shook her head wearily. "No. Though the wound itself is relatively shallow, it contains and evil energy that I am unfamiliar with, and will eventually kill him. I could not stop it completely, so I just delayed as much as I can. It should last him until we get to Rivendell." Strider only stared at her. "Who are you?" Kagome only stared back. Strider sighed and looked away.

Strider stood up, and gently pulled Frodo out of Sam's grasp and into his own. "Come, we must hurry," he said, and started walking down the hill. "What about the Ring Wraiths?" Pippin asked fearfully, catching up to him. "They are recuperating now, and won't start coming after us until mid-morning at least,' answered Strider, still walking down the hill. The other hobbits ran to catch up, and Kagome followed behind.

* * *

Sometime near mid-afternoon the party was forced to stop. The hobs were complaining of exhaustion, and Frodo had awakened moaning in pain. Kagome didn't blame him. A wound like that would have to hurt, and the fact that it was being jostled and bumped while being carried on Striders back on that unsteady trail wouldn't make it any better. She was glad, for his sake that they were almost to their destination. 

After awhile she became aware of an evil aura approaching. The aura of the Ring Wraiths. She jumped up from where she sat and warned Strider. "We need to go. Now! The Ring Wraiths are coming." His eyebrows rose, but he did not question how she knew this. Standing up, he ordered the others to quickly pack up and get ready to move. They had barely started moving again when the wraiths burst through the trees on black horses. "Run!" Strider shouted. They ran.

Kagome ran with the others, but she knew it was futile. How could they, on foot, outrun the wraiths, riding horses? Suddenly, directly in her line of vision, another rider and horse became visible, but this horse was white, and the rider wore green. She became worried and slowed down. Was this another enemy? Strider apparently didn't share her thoughts, and started to run faster, directly toward the figure.

The horse stopped completely as the group came to it, and Strider exclaimed "Glorfindel!" This man on the horse, who was apparently called Glorfindel, was lithe and muscular, with ears that identified him as one of the elves that Kagome had been told of. He nodded once and then commanded hurriedly, "Quickly, put the ring bearer on the horse in front of me and I will carry him ahead to safety." She didn't know why she did it. She had only ridden a horse once, and that had been when she was five years old at her friend's birthday party. She looked at the person on the horse, and said, "I will take him to Rivendell." He looked at her curiously, and then jumped down gracefully, handing her the reins.

She jumped onto the horse, and Frodo was placed in front of her in the saddle. She then took hold of the reins, and they were off. She knew where they were going, as Strider had told all the group members before they left, incase they became separated from him. Kagome surprised herself by riding perfectly, despite not having any previous knowledge of how to do it. Then again, it may just have been the horse, which was obviously different from other horses. She forced herself to remember that this was not some pleasure ride, but that she was fleeing for her own, and someone else's, life. The Ring Wraiths were right behind her, and had passed the others harmlessly, focusing only on their one goal: The ring.

Before, when they were on foot, it would have taken about an hour to reach their destination, but now, on horseback, it would take her only about a quarter of that. She soon reached a shallow river, the wraiths still directly on her tail. She rode through the shallow water. When she was across, she felt the impulse to turn and look back. The nearest wraith was almost across, about to set foot on the shore. Her mouth went dry, and she couldn't breath. She was gone for sure. Suddenly, she heard a rushing and a roar coming from somewhere down the river, and huge waves took form, speeding towards the wraiths still in the river. The waves seemed to take vague forms, but before Kagome could decipher them, they swallowed up, and carried away the Ring Wraiths.

She stared at the places where the wraiths had been just moments before, before slipping into darkness.

* * *

Kagome woke up and found herself in a very comfortable bed in a comfortable, but elegantly furnished room. "Ah, I see you are awake," commented a musical voice. Looking around for the source of the voice, she saw a women sitting in a chair in a corner of the room. She looked so inconspicuous there; Kagome wondered how she missed it before. "Where am I? Who are you?" she asked the women, confused. The last thing she remembered was Ring Wraiths and huge waves, and then blackness. 

"You are in Rivendell, and I am Arwen, the Lord Elrond's daughter," replied the young woman. "This really is Rivendell? Where are my companions? Are they safe?" Kagome asked, fearing the answer. She barely registered the name of this kind woman in front of her. As soon as she heard the name Rivendell, she remembered her companions and forgot everything else. "You're friends are all here and safe. You should be seeing them shortly," Arwen told her gently. "You may want to get cleaned up. There is a tub with warm water for you in the other room, and when you are done you will find a set of clothing set out for you." Kagome could only nod. There were so many questions she still wanted to ask, but she guessed they would be answered later. Right now she was just happy for a bath and a change of clothing. Arwen smiled at her, and then left through an ornately carved door in the wall.

Kagome sighed. She didn't know what was going on here, but she may as well go along with it. She slithered out from between her covers, and set her feet down on the floor. She stretched and yawned, looking down at herself. She was no longer wearing the mud spattered and tattered clothing she had borrowed from the hobbits, but instead a long pure white nightgown that reached to her ankles. She stood up lightly on her feet and looked around for the room that Arwen had said she would be able to take a bath.

Looking around she saw a door slightly ajar, directly across from the one that Arwen had walked out of. She walked over to it and pushed it open, and was pleasantly surprised when she the tub of slightly steaming water sitting in the middle of the small, circular room. She was delighted, and without a second thought, stripped of her gown, and slid into the warm water. She sighed, and sank in, soaking her hair and letting her muscles relax and her worries float away for the moment. When she emerged, she noticed the soaps and shampoos that lay around the rim of the tub. She sighed in pleasure and reached for the nearest shampoo.

* * *

An hour later a fresh a dry Kagome stood in front of a large mirror, staring at her reflection. She couldn't believe that she was allowed to wear the beautiful dress. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever worn in her life. It was so simple, but elegant, and a vibrant color of blue that only accentuated the brilliant blue of her eyes. Only now, while admiring the dress, did she realize something was missing. The Shikon Shards! 

She looked, panic stricken, over the room. She couldn't see it any where. There was a polite knock on the door just then, and Kagome rushed to open it. Arwen stood there, the same gentle smile on her face as before. "Oh, you are already finished. I wanted to give this back to you," she sad, producing something from the folds of her gown and holding it out for Kagome to take. "It was around your neck when we brought you to Rivendell, and I took it for safekeeping. It's a very beautiful piece of jewelry." Kagome stared at it a moment, before snatching it out of the other woman's hands rather rudely. How dare she lay her hands on the Shikon Shards! Then she remembered that the other didn't know; how could she? Kagome breathed in and forced herself to calm down and she smiled at Arwen the first smile since…she came to Middle Earth. "Thank you for keeping it for me. It means so much to me." She told her.

Arwen nodded and then looked down at Kagome's gown. "That's the perfect one it really suits you." she commented. "It is very pretty. I thank you," Kagome said to her. "Of course. Well, follow me. My father and Gandalf would like to speak with you before you see your companions." She said, before turning and walking away from Kagome's room and down the hall, with Kagome fallowing curiously behind.

* * *

Eh, there's chapter 5. I'm a little disappointed with the turnout, and I keep changing it, but it doesn't come out how I would like, so I'm settling on this for now. I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the others, so I hope everyone is grateful. 

I know Kagome wasn't emotionless for very long, but it's just not in her nature to shun everyone away all the time like that. She is meant to be happy and optimistic most of the time, so she won't really be hiding her emotions from now on.

The vote for pairings is still on for another chapter or so, so tell me who you want. Legolas is still winning!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and thank especially those people who added me to their favorites or author alert lists. The next chapter will come a lot faster, I promise!


	6. An Interview and a Stranger

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings_

**A Vengeful Miko**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome sat comfortably, but alert, in the simple, white, wooden chair in the center of the room that Arwen had taken her to. The room was really more of a balcony, overlooking a stunning view of the elven home of Rivendell. Various plants and ornaments hung from the ceiling, and spilled over the sides. The room itself was simply furnished, with only a small rectangular table in front of Kagome, and two other chairs, like her own, on the opposite side. These other chairs were currently occupied by two males.

The person to the right, closer to the door, wore a robe of some dark grey material, and had long, gray hair, and an even longer beard. His eyes spoke of knowledge and wisdom too great for any one person to hold, and despite his apparent age, his limbs showed none of the fragility or hesitancy that often marked others who looked like him. Where this man's expression was serious, but also open and slight amused, the other's was serious and disapproving. The other person, or elf, as Kagome now realized, studying the long and pointed ears, wore a robe of brilliant green and gold, and wore his long brown hair in an elaborate sort-of half ponytail. He looked extremely well groomed, but not out of vanity, but out of simple pride it seemed, because he oozed of it. He also seemed very wise and strong, though not so much as the other man.

The one with gray hair seemed to be studying her, and then he nodded once to himself in satisfaction, before speakig. "I am Gandalf, a wizard, and this," he said, gesturing to his companion, "is Elrond, the lord of this house of Rivendell. Aragorn has told us of you, but we would like to ask you several questions, if you do not mind terribly." There was a faint question in his voice, asking permission. Kagome could see no reason why they should not ask questions, and in all honesty, they had every right. After all, Elrond had allowed her to stay Rivendell, and they had not immediately locked her up, distrusting her, and for that she was thankful. Also, going by what the hobbits and Stider had told her, these two could be trusted. She would answer their questions, but there would be one condition. After all, there were some things she wanted to know, too. "Very well," she said finally, "I will answer your questions, but only if I may ask a few of my own." Gandalf nodded once, and smiled slightly. "Very well, then we shall begin."

The questions they asked were relatively simple to answer. They asked her what her name was, what intentions she had towards the hobbits, and where she came from. The last was harder to answer. She knew that answering that question would just lead to more, and she didn't think that they would really believe the whole story yet, and if they did, she herself wasn't ready to venture back into that territory yet. When she finally did answer, all she said was,"A place called Japan, in my world." She was surprised when her interrogators only nodded, as if that was they answer they had been expecting. What made Elrond's eyes narrow suspiciously was the vague answer. He sat up a little straighter and leaned forward, looking her in the eye. He could feel Gandalf give him a look, but he ignored it. "How did you get to Middle Earth?" He asked sternly, demanding and answer. Kagome looked away, refusing to answer.

Elrond obviously wasn't satisfied with this answer though, and was about to say something else when Gandalf cut in. "Thank you for answering our questions. Now I believe you had some of your own for us." He questioned Kagome gently. She looked back at him, thankful that he had cut in when he did. She saw Elrond preparing to ask more questions, and she wasn't quite ready to answer them. She nodded. "Yes. I wanted to know if there was any way that I could get back to my world." There was a moment of silence as Gandalf furrowed his brow in concentration, thinking. After a long moment he looked up again and sadly shook his head. She had been hoping he would know, but when she saw him shake his head her heart fell. "I'm sorry, I just can't think of anything. I will think on it more. Until a way is found though, I am sure you can stay in Rivendell and rest," he said sincerely, "Don't worry though. I'm sure a way will be found." She nodded. When he said it, she believed. She already trusted this man that she had only met a little while ago. "Was that your only question?" he asked. "Yes, thank you for trying to help me," she said, bowing slightly to him, and then the same to Elrond, almost as an afterthought. If Gandalf thought her custom odd he gave no sign of it. "Thank you, Kagome, for answering our questions. I hope for the chance to speak with you further," returned Gandalf graciously. Kagome bowed again, and walked out.

* * *

Kagome left the room and closed the door behind her, thinking. She had thought that it went rather well. They obviously did not distrust her too much, and she had managed to evade thinking about the feudal era too much. And she was on her way to going back! Now that Gandalf was helping her, she had a little more hope than before. . She just hoped that there was a way that she could get back at all. If there wasn't, she would never get revenge on Naraku.

* * *

"Gandalf, I do not trust her," stated the elven lord as soon as the door closed behind Kagome. "She did not answer the last question completely. In fact, it seems like she did all she could to evade it."

Gandalf looked hard at Elrond. "Do you really believe that she is not to be trusted? Use your logic. Why would she have helped Frodo and the others if she was our enemy? If she wanted the ring, she had plenty of chances to take it when she was traveling with them. I also believe that she was completely genuine in her answers, what little she told us. Also, what of the man that arrived here only several hours after she herself came to Middle Earth? Their information they gave us fits almost perfectly together. You can keep an eye on her if it eases your conscience, but I can promise you that you will find no reason to doubt her."

Elrond scowled slightly at the wizard's words, but nodded, not being able to dispute them. Nevertheless, he vowed to himself that he would keep his watch on the girl. There was always a possibility that she wasn't what she made herself out to be. He put the matter in the back of his mind for the moment. There was something else he wanted to ask Gandalf. "Why didn't you tell her about the man that appeared here? They might have been companions."

"I know," Gandalf answered, looking a little guilty. "But I need to make sure that they are what they seem. If they are what they say, they should recognize each other, and if they don't, then we will have to find the reason why we were lied to." Elrond nodded again. It made sense, and it was a good way to find the truth.

* * *

Shortly after Kagome stepped out of the room, Arwen appeared, and told her that she could now see her companions. Kagome nodded absently, still thinking over the conversation she had with the two men. "Who exactly were those two men?" she asked Arwen, as they walked through a bright hallway. Of course they had introduced themselves, but she didn't really know what being Lord of Rivendell, or a wizard meant.

Arwen looked at her, surprised. Obviously she had no idea that Kagome wasn't exactly from this world. "The elven one was my father, and the older one was Gandalf, a very powerful wizard. He was also the one that made the waves swallow the ring wraiths. They are two of the most important people in the whole of Middle Earth." Kagome was a little shocked. She just assumed that they were important, but she had no idea that they were that important.

When they reached they reached the room where the hobbits were, Arwen looked at Kagome seriously, as if trying to figure something out. "You know," she said finally, "The man who came here not too long ago asked the same question. Come to think of it, you two even have the same hair color, and skin color. Perhaps you should meet him. I'm sure you two would have much to talk about."

Kagome was too shocked to say anything. _Another like me?_ she thought. _How is that possible?_

She didn't have very much time to mull over this new knowledge, because as soon as Arwen opened the door to the room that the others were in, Kagome was pounced on by three very happy hobbits.

"Kagome!" she heard a voice exclaim happily. She looked over the tops of the other's heads to find the source of the voice. Frodo was sitting up in a bed, and smiling broadly. She smirked slightly back, but it disappeared when she saw the bandage around his shoulder, and remembered something. Somehow breaking free of the other hobbits, she made her way towards the bed. "Didn't you get stabbed in your shoulder? Are you feeling better now?" she asked Frodo, trying to sound as indifferent as possible. He seemed not to notice and nodded happily. "Yes, but I'm fine now. Elrond healed it for me!" "That's good. I'm glad you're better."

"Kagome, we were so worried about you! We weren't allowed to see you since we got here. You slept for two days!" Sam told her, standing next to her beside the bed. _Two days? I guess I was more tired than I thought, after taking Frodo here and using some of my miko energy on those arrows against the wraiths. _She couldn't help but smile slightly when she heard what Sam said though. "Thank you for your concern, but I am fine now, so there is no need to worry."

"I hope that man comes again today while you are here." Frodo said from the bed. "I think you should meet him. He is very nice. He just visited yesterday because he said he was bored, and wanted some company. He told stories and talked to us. Stay here until he comes. I think you will like him."

Kagome agreed to stay until this man came. Truth to tell, she was a little curious. And it would be nice to know more people that could be her friends in this world, since she knew nothing about it. She talked for several more minutes to the hobbits about Rivendell and the people in it, and then sat in a chair and just listened to the other's continuing the conversation without her.

About half-an-hour after she sat down, Kagome stood up again as the door flew wide open to reveal a brightly smiling man. "Hello my friends, I have come to visit again, just like I said!"

Kagome stood stock-still, staring disbelievingly at the man that stood in the open doorway. "M-Miroku!"

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, everyone is probably very angry at me for not updating in about 5 months. I'm pretty much running out of things to say. All I can really say is I'm very, very sorry for making you wait so long. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Every time I get a review it just makes my day.

Now for the pairings:

Legolas- 20 votes

Aragorn- 2 votes

Anyone as long as it isn't Legolas- 3

Kagome/Legolas/Aragorn triangle- 2

No one- 1

So it probably is going to be a Kagome/Legolas paring, based on the votes, but it won't be definite until the next chapter, where she will actually meet Legolas, so there are still chances to vote. If you don't want Legolas you better start getting your votes in, because he is winning by a landslide.

Now, this would be the time to say that I will update soon, and I won't make you wait long, but we all know what happens when I say that, so I'm not going to say it. All I can say is bye for now, and I will update. It may not be very soon, but I am not planning on abandoning this fic, so you don't have to worry about that. Even if I don't update until New Years, I will update!


End file.
